Five nights WITH Freddy
by AnoBalloKitsune
Summary: Eric gets MORE THAN HE BARGAINED FOR when he signs up to be the night watchmen. (It's gonna git smutty l8r i promise :x) Credit to Burning-Wolf-Promise on DA for cover picture
1. Chapter 1

"-and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Eric was worried by the words of the man on the phone. Because he had yet to get a residence of his own, he had, reluctantly, got this night watchmen job in this sketchy, inner-city kiddy pizzeria to keep the verbal abuse of his mother at bay. The possibility of dieing inside a musty old fursuit was NOT outlined in his interview.

He sank back into his shredded office chair, nervously studying the tablet with staticky live feeds to each of the outdated security cameras. Flipping to the camera facing the main stage, he was relieved to see that each of the animatronic characters were in their proper, "performance" placement. _Even without the possibility of suffering a terribly violent death at their hands_, Eric thought, _how could children feel anything other then ABJECT TERROR towards those freaky things. _Eric was reminded of the animatronic characters at the chain pizzeria he went to as a child, and how the other kids made fun of him for being scared of them. _Its their eyes,_ he thought. _Their eyes are almost completely motionless, so you can never be sure of their true intentions. _

Turning back to the mainstage camera, his pulse quickened when he noticed that two of the animatronics, "Bonnie" and "Chica", were missing from the stage. Panicking, he frantically flipped through the tabs on the tablet, until he had located both animatronics on the dining room camera, standing face to face inbetween two of the tables.

_Well, at least they'll be easier to keep track of, as long as they're keeping each other company. _Eric's breathing slowed slightly. _I'll just switch in between the stage and the dining area cameras every couple minutes. _

About twenty minutes passed without much disturbance. Eric was almost convinced the animatronics were done for the night, until he switched to the dining room camera for the fourth time that night. Bonnie and Chica were sitting atop adjacent tables, legs crossed and hands clasped. Eric was slightly unnerved, but nonetheless relieved that they showed no signs of leaving the room. _Weird_, Eric thought to himself, _it almost looks like they're... having a conversation. _

Just then, Bonnie and Chica turned their heads slowly to face the camera, seemingly looking directly at Eric, eyelids lowered slightly. Eric could feel himself quivering slightly, as they locked him in this impromptu staring contest for a few moments, before the camera cut out suddenly to loud, jarring static. In a panic, Eric quickly shut the doors to the security office, and the power began slowly ticking away. He quickly returned to the tablet to search through the other cameras for the animatronics.

_**WHAM**_

Eric almost dropped the tablet in fright. Leaning against the left and right windows, respectively, were Bonnie and Chica, eyeing him ominously.

"GOD, THEIR EYES!" Eric sputtered, choking back panic. Although he knew the security doors were tightly sealed, for now at least, he backed his chair up to the far corner of the office, away from his desk.

Eric attempted to calm himself. _Everythings fine, I'll just keep the doors closed until... six... in the morning. _He gulped dryly, looking from Bonnie, to Chica, to the power meter. _Or maybe until they go away, and they will. _Another bar ticked away from the power. _They HAVE to._

It was about 2 AM when Eric had more or less accepted that he was going to die in a kiddy pizzeria/arcade.

"WHAT KIND OF SUB-INFANTILE CODEMONKEY AMOEBA WRITES AN AI THAT CAN'T DISCERN A METAL ENDOSKELETON FROM A HUMAN BEING._" _Eric had reached a level of panic that had adopted a form of internal, trivial humor to cope with his current situation. "At least my mom is gonna make MAD bank from the lawsuit." Eric broke down in hysterical laughter.

Eric brought both hands up to his face, and starting pushing against his temples as the battery ticked down to its final bar. Studying Bonnie and Chica again, he noticed just how SHAPELY Bonnie and Chica were, each sporting a pair of heady birthing hips and even thick, shapely breasts. Eric realized that they had been upgraded...sorta, since he first saw them at the interview. He hadn't noticed it before, because of the low quality of the security cameras.

"...and thats w..where furries come from." Eric chuckled hoarsely, as if the mental image of a teacher instructing a classroom full of bright eyed, young students on how strangely sexual, anthropormorphic images of animals in media aimed at young children spurs their attraction to the furry fandom later in life had any scruple of a scruple of relevance at that moment. Eric hadn't considered that those could have been his last words on this planet.

That is because Eric was insane.

Eric shut his eyes and pulled on his hair as he heard the doors to the office slide open, and heard the horrendous shrieks of two animatronics as they sped towards him and tackled him out of his chair onto the ground.

"Boo!" giggled a high pitched, mechanically fuzzy voice from on top of him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did we scare you?"

Eric was thoroughly confused at this point. Sitting on his stomach with a leg curled on either side of him, was Bonnie, while Chica laid next to him on her stomach, hands propping up her chin.

"Whgaa-wha-wha...AHAHAHAH" Eric broke down into hysterical sobs and chuckles, experiencing severe mental whiplash going from almost dying painfully to tender care so quickly.

"Omigosh! We're so sorry honey~" Bonnie and Chica wrapped their suprisingly soft arms around Eric lavished him with warm, wet kisses on his cheeks and his mouth. "We didn't mean to make you so upset boo" Chica cooed in a slightly british, mechanical accent, cradling Erics head in her arms.

"Ok...ok...um...Why are y-could you get off me?" Eric struggled to get out from under the pile of competing questions in his mind, as well as the pile of warm, squirming, giggling fur on top of him.

"I dont know...I kinda like it up here." Bonnie teased, returning to her earlier position with both thighs gripping Erics midriff.

"Give the kid a break hun." Chica got up off the floor and sat on the desk. "He's had a long day."

Bonnie lifted her sizable butt off of Eric's stomach and he exhaled deeply. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Wait...ok. So you guys can talk?"

"What was your first clue?" Bonnie giggled. "What she MEANS to say is that we did get sentience, speech, and a whole BUNCH of other cool stuff when they upgraded us yesterday. You're the first security guard we haven't had to immediately kill!" Chica said excitedly.

"Yeah, some of our upgrades are really FUN~" Bonnie smirked, eyeing Eric. "I'm just so tired from SINGING all day like I normally do. I wanna try them out..." Bonnie approached Eric, grabbed him by his collar and brought his face close to hers, until their noses were pressed against each other. "Wanna help?"

"I...uhhh..." Eric's uncertainty was stifled when Bonnie locked him in a deep, passionate kiss. Eric's eyes widened as he felt Bonnie grapple him by his hips and force her suprisingly humanlike tongue inbetween Eric's lips, swirling her tongue around his and lapping up his spittle from his mouth.

"Oohh that DOES look like fun!" Chica giggled. "Can I join?"

"WAITWAITWAITWAIT" Eric pushed himself away from Bonnies slimy grasp. "I'm not so sure-"

"You live with your mom." Bonnie said flatly.

"I..well...yeah..."

"So Eric..." Bonnie grabbed Eric by his collar again and threw him legnthwise across the desk, his head coming to a rest in Chicas lap. "I'll ask you again. Do you wanna teach me and Chica what its like to be sentient?"

"I do"

"Just the answer I was looking for."

Chica undid her bib ("Lets Eat!") while bringing her legs around to straddle Erics chest. Bonnie began stroking Eric in his crotch, feeling up his inner thighs and gently squeezing the bulge rapidly forming in his pants. Eric felt a shudder wrack his body as Chica leaned over to wrap her bib around his neck, tying it in the back, giving Eric full reign to gently stimulate her soft breasts with his fingers and mouth.

"So Eric, how do you like being human so far?" Bonnie asked seductively, undoing the zipper on his pants and hopping up onto the desk to straddle him as well. While she slowly arched and relaxed her back to stroke Eric's fully erect cock with her soft buttcheeks, Chica had now turned herself around to face Bonnie, giving Eric a good view of round, puffy, "new hardware". She looked back over her shoulder, grinnning.

"It's pretty good."


	3. Chapter 3

"But...sometimes it gets pretty hard, ya no?"

"Huh?" Bonnie and Chica's sensual looks quickly became confused, and surprised. "Whaddya mean, honey?" Chica cooed, rocking her posterior back and forth on Erics chest.

"Well, like, people die. And sometimes I get really sad. Especially when my mom tells me I'll never live up to anything-."

"I don't know. You seem pretty UP right about now~" Chica giggled. Eric felt Bonnie climb off of his lower stomach and he craned his neck to see her sitting on the corner of the desk, facing the wall."Something wrong?"

"I...don't wanna live anymore."

Eric and Chica exchanged concerned glances. Something about Eric's words had struck a very sensitive chord with Bonnie, as evidenced by her quiet sobs. "Well... you don't have to die. You're a robot. You'll be here with me and Freddy and Foxy...forever." Chica rushed over to wrap her arms around Bonnie and peck her on the cheek. Eric felt himself extremely frustrated as pins and needles developed in his crotch as the blood rushed back to other parts of his body.

"I DONT WANNA BE REAL." Bonnie screamed, flopping onto the floor out of Chicas arms, pulling her ears over her eyes. Eric noticed Chica become teary eyed as she choked out "W-why?"

"B-because pain is more a part of me...than I am. It's every day. It's..." Bonnie trailed off, breaking down into quieter sobs. Chica collapsed and curled up next to Bonnie. "...Yeah. Why are we here? What do we do? We just SERVE PIZZA. WHY DOES PAIN HAVE TO BE A PART OF US FOREVER?" Chicas fists curled up and tears streamed down her face.

"Guys wait! That's not all there is being sentient!" Eric grabbed the hysteric animatronics by their shoulders, trying to keep the irritation in his voice at bay. "Life can be very beautiful, too."

"Beautiful? How?" asked Bonnie, rubbing her eyes.

"Well flowers are very beautiful." Eric began. "-the promise of a newborn baby, the ember/violet trails of dawn, gently swaying fields of wheat, they're all very beautiful..." Eric's words, coupled with his tender rocking of Bonnie and Chica, seemed to dry their tears for the moment, and they shared a moment of quiet contemplation. "Life isn't just a lonely march to the grave, you know."

"Thats BULLSHIT." Chica spat through gritted teeth, fresh tears forming in her eyes. "If all that SHIT is so GREAT, WHY DO YOU SPEND YOUR TIME HERE IN THIS FUCKING...JOKE..." Chica brought her fist down hard on a balloon with the words "5th birthday!" in bubble letters covering either side. "SERVING PIZZA!"

"You're gonna die here." Bonnie choked, no energy for tears left. "Your heart may not stop, but you're gonna die. I died. Chica died. Maybe you died went you first walked in here..." Bonnie's expression became unnervingly blank, and she cleared her throat. "You die as soon as you decide to no longer experience life."

Eric attempted to break the quickly developing silence: "Well...um...have you guys heard of Taoism?"

"ANYTHING BUT TAOISM" the animatronics wailed, breaking down, once again, into hysterical shrieks and cries, burying their faces in each other's shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

"I quit"

"...You quit." The manager repeated, almost in disbelief

"I quit"

"...But WHY do you quit?"

After the events of last night, Eric had resolved to march directly to the managers office first thing in the morning and turn in his badge. Anyone who had been in his situation would agree.

"Well, I-"

"Let me rephrase that as a statement. You ESSENTIALLY get paid to do, what WAS almost dying every night in defense of yourself, and is now having passionate sex for hours every night." The manager clasped his hands, interlacing his fingers pensively. "On tuesday we had our animatronics upgraded, at the cost of thirty grand, not ONLY to serve as a security system by themselves, but to also be...VORACIOUSLY fuckable." He leaned forward. "Not only do you want to quit, but you say you also _didn't get any_."

"...Yes."

"OK."

"Can I go now?"

"Are you a homosexual? Because Freddy-"

Eric became very frustrated at this point, bringing his fists down on the managers desk, knocking over his mug of pencils. "LOOK. If you want to know why I'm leaving, watch the security footage from the office. WITH THE SOUND ON. Just know you don't pay me enough to play CAMUS to a bunch of ROBOTS 'TIL SIX IN THE MORNING."

"Why would I want to watch your pimply ass have sex? Also, isn't 'mummy' going to be dissapointed in you?"

Eric turned to spit on his carpet as he stomped out of the managers office.

A/N

well...yeah. That was my first fic! I hoped u thought it was cute! remember to leave a review, i really wanna know what i should work on for next time. Thanks 3


End file.
